Jealous Baby Kyu
by LeeMaeRin
Summary: KyuHyun punya saingan yang tak kalah manja darinya.KyuHyun cemburu karena perhatian SungMin kini tak lagi mutlak untuknya.Simak tingkah kekanakan dan konyol KyuHyun untuk menarik kembali perhatian sang bunny hyung... summary gaje. langsung baca aja deh KyuMin


**Annyeong, saya datang lagi. Author paling gaje sedunia perfanfic'an. Cerita yang kemarin belum habis, udah nekat publish cerita baru. Habis mau bagaimana lagi, tiba-tiba saja ada ide nyelonong di kepala saya. Daripada jadi bisul, mending saya share aja. Ini cerita pendek yang agak panjang (?) Hehehe, gumawo karena udah mau meluangkan waktu buat baca *bow***

**Cast**

**- Lee SungMin**

**- Cho KyuHyun**

**- Member Super Junior**

**- OC (Kent dan Claire) **

***saya juga tidak tau mereka siapa, cuma pinjem nama doang.**

**Warning**

**Gaje, abal, garing, typho(s), ngawur, OOC, DLDR**

**Disclaimer**

**Semua chara di ff ini adalah milik Tuhan YME, keluarganya, dan dirinya sendiri. Tapi khusus untuk SungMin, dia milik saya dunia akhirat #nyengir, digolok. Dan ff gaje ini mutlak milik saya.**

**Happy Reading~~**

.

.

Delapan sosok namja dengan aneka rupa tergeletak lemas di ruang latihan sebuah gedung megah di pusat Seoul. Setelah diteropong (?), akhirnya nampaklah dengan jelas bahwa delapan sosok itu tak lain tak bukan adalah para oppadeul Super Junior yang super kece bin manis. Ya, mereka sedang berlatih karena tak lama lagi mereka akan menggelar konser SS5 di Kuala Lumpur.

"Latihan hari ini cukup. Besok dan lusa kalian boleh libur. Tapi ingat, manfaatkanlah free schedule kalian sebaik-baiknya. Aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada kalian yang nantinya akan berdampak buruk pada penampilan kalian di SS5 besok. Beristirahatlah sejenak, lalu kita semua kembali ke dorm." Uri prince manager memberi pengarahan pada delapan namja di hadapannya. Oppadeul hanya mengangguk-angguk dengan berbagai macam ekspresi.

"Ehm, mian, hyung. Sepertinya aku tidak ikut pulang ke dorm." kata SungMin setelah meneguk habis minumannya.

"Eh? Wae, hyung?" tanya RyeoWook refleks. Semua member juga serentak menoleh ke arah sang bunny boy. Kangin yang tadinya rebahanpun, beringsut bangun.

"Tadi Eomma menelepon, memintaku datang. Eomma bilang, ada hal penting yang ingin dia sampaikan. Aku juga tidak tau apa." jelas SungMin.

"Hyung akan kembali ke dorm, kan?" tanya KyuHyun.

SungMin mengangkat bahu. "Molla. Nanti akan aku kabari."

"Perlu kuantar?" tawar sang manager.

SungMin baru akan menjawab ketika ponselnya tiba-tiba bergetar. "Yeoboseo? Ne, arraso. Aku akan segera turun." Dia menutup ponselnya dan menyimpannya di saku celana. Lalu dia beralih menatap managernya. "Ah, tidak perlu, hyung. Eomma mengutus salah satu sopir untuk menjemputku. Aku pamit dulu, hyung." SungMin bangkit berdiri, meraih ranselnya dan melangkah keluar.

"Aku pergi dulu, ne, hyung, dongsaengdeul." SungMin melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum pada saya #plak, pada semua member maksudnya. Sementara memberdeul memandangi kepergian SungMin dengan tanda tanya besar di kepala mereka.

.

.

"Tumben sekali Lee ahjumma memanggil SungMin hyung pulang. Ada apa ya?" kata RyeoWook. Saat ini mereka sedang berkumpul di ruang tamu dorm di lantai 11.

"Bahkan sampai mengutus seorang sopir untuk menjemputnya segala. Aku yakin pasti urusannya penting sekali." DongHae manggut-manggut.

"Ah, jangan-jangan mau membicarakan pernikahan?" cetus EunHyuk. Sunyi senyap. KyuHyun yang sedang berpura-pura serius berPSPria, padahal sebenarnya dia memasang telinganya baik-baik dan menyimak perbincangan hyungdeulnya, sontak memalingkan wajahnya dan memandang EunHyuk. Dia hampir tak peduli di layar PSPnya terpampang deretan huruf nista yang meluluhlantakkan harga dirinya sebagai gamer sejati *lebay. GAME OVER.

"Ah, masa?" gumam Kangin.

"Mungkin saja." timpal ShinDong.

"Ah, kurasa bukan itu. Pasti urusan perusahaan." kata SiWon. Oppa, tak taukah kau, kata-katamu barusan sedikit menghibur hati sang uri magnae yang kini mendadak galau -,-

"Lebih baik kita tanyakan saja pada SungMin hyung jika dia pulang nanti. Sekarang lebih baik kita istirahat." RyeoWook bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Ah, benar. Lagipula, kita tidak punya hak mencampuri urusan keluarga SungMin hyung." DongHae turut berdiri diikuti semua member yang perlahan meninggalkan ruang tamu menuju kamar mereka.

Sekarang di ruang tamu hanya tinggal KyuHyun yang masih termenung. Terus terang dia gelisah, gundah gulana (masa sih?). PSPnya teronggok pasrah di sampingnya. Sepertinya hal yang mustahil jika seorang Cho KyuHyun menelantarkan sang kekasih tercinta begitu saja. Tapi begitulah kenyataannya. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh hyung imutnya yang tadi pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan kesan misterius yang belum terpecahkan *gaje, apaan sih?.

Malamnya- -

"Hyungdeul, Kyu, ayo kita makan. Kalian tidak lapar? Aku sudah siapkan makan malam. Cepat kemari!" teriak RyeoWook dari arah dapur. Benar-benar terdengar seperti ibu-ibu yang memanggil suami dan anaknya -,- *digoreng Wookppa.

Mereka berenam, minus SungMin, segera menerjang meja makan dengan kalap. Malam ini, mereka memutuskan menginap di dorm lantai 11.

"Ah, barusan SungMin hyung mengirim pesan, katanya malam ini dia tidak bisa pulang ke dorm. Dia harus menjemput dan menemani seseorang. SungMin hyung memintaku menyampaikan hal ini pada hyungdeul." lapor RyeoWook.

"Begitukah?" tanya KyuHyun lesu. Dia semakin galau. Dia tak nafsu makan. Apalagi di hadapannya terhampar berbagai macam sayur (baca : capcay), hasil masakan RyeoWook, yang semakin membuatnya hilang semangat. Sebenarnya RyeoWook berbaik hati memasakkan _steak _untuk para karnivora sebangsa KyuHyun, tapi untuk malam ini, nafsu makan KyuHyun pindah ke EunHyuk *gak nyambung.

"Whaa, seseorang? Nugu?" tanya EunHyuk sambil diam-diam mencomot daging di piring KyuHyun. Berhasil, sodara-sodara. Uri evil itu sedang tak fokus. Dia tak sadar makanan favoritnya diembat si monkey pelit *dibacok Jewels.

RyeoWook angkat bahu. "SungMin hyung akan menceritakannya saat dia pulang nanti."

"Wah, aku penasaran." kata Kangin.

"Sekarang SungMin hyung sudah pintar main rahasia-rahasiaan." cetus DongHae.

"Dia mulai pintar membuat orang penasaran." sambung SiWon.

Lagi-lagi KyuHyun hanya bisa terdiam dengan pikiran kalut. Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa ada yang disembunyikan hyungnya itu?

"Penasaran, eoh? Kalau penasaran, pergi saja ke rumahnya. Dan kau akan tau." EunHyuk tiba-tiba duduk di sebelah KyuHyun yang sedang (berpura-pura) menonton televisi. Sementara member yang lain sedang beristirahat di kamar masing-masing.

"Cih, siapa yang penasaran. Kalau memang SungMin hyung ada urusan keluarga, aku tak berhak ikut campur." KyuHyun mendecih. Padahal apa yang dikatakan EunHyuk benar. Dia penasaran setengah mati. Ini lebih susah daripada aljabar, trigonometri, statistik, dkk.

"Jeongmal? Tapi raut mukamu tak bisa berbohong, Cho. Di jidatmu seolah tertulis 'Minnie hyungku yang manis, what are you doing now?' Hah, kau bahkan hanya sebentar menyentuh PSPmu yang tercinta itu."

"Yak! Diam kau, Hyuk Jae. Dasar monyet jelek. Habiskan saja pisangmu." ketus KyuHyun. Lalu dia beranjak menuju kamarnya.

"Kata Wookie, SungMin hyung akan menemani seseorang. Yeojakah? Wah, sedang apa ya mereka sekarang? Berkencan? Wah, asiknya." kata EunHyuk, bermaksud menyindir KyuHyun. Dan sang dance machine terkikik ketika melihat tubuh KyuHyun sedikit menegang. Hanya sebentar, karena setelah itu, si bungsu Cho itu segera masuk ke kamarnya dan membanting pintunya dengan kasar.

.

.

"Wookie, apa kau melihat Kyu? Sejak tadi aku tidak melihatnya. Dia juga tidak ada di kamarnya." Kangin menghampiri RyeoWook yang sedang asik membuat sandwich. Sebagai Appanya member Super Junior, tentunya dia khawatir melihat salah seorang anaknya tidak ada di dorm.

"Masa sih, hyung? Aku tidak tau, sejak pagi tadi aku sibuk di dapur. Kukira dia masih tidur. Aku tidak mengecek kamarnya tadi." jawab RyeoWook. Dia turut merasa cemas. Akhirnya Kangin bertanya pada dongsaengdeulnya dan jawaban mereka sama. Nan molla.

Seketika mereka menjadi panik karena setan kecil mereka menghilang. #oppadeul lapor ke koran kasih imbalan buat yang nemuin iming-imingi Kyu pake lolipop biar dia pulang. Kyu (sewot): lu pikir gue bocah TK? saya : kabuuuurrr.

"Aish, eottokhae? Kemana dia?" desis Kangin khawatir. Dia memijit pelipisnya frustrasi.

"Kenapa pergi tanpa pamit? Aish, dasar magnae." DongHae mondar-mandir.

"Bagaimana, Wookie? Apa diangkat?" ShinDong menoleh ke arah RyeoWook yang sedang berusaha menghubungi KyuHyun. RyeoWook menggeleng. Membuat mereka semua makin panik.

"Aish, evil Cho itu membuat _freeday_ kita jadi berantakan. Masa kita harus mencarinya ke seluruh penjuru kota?" kata Kangin mulai emosi.

"Sabar, hyung." ucap SiWon menenangkan. Dia berdoa semoga magnae mereka baik-baik saja.

"Hoam, haaa? Waeyo? Apa kalian sedang berakting menunggui istri melahirkan?" EunHyuk yang baru kembali dari hutan rimba #plak, kamarnya maksudnya, heran melihat tingkah hyung dan dongsaengnya. Mereka berpose kompak. Mondar-mandir gaje sambil memijit-mijit pelipis.

"Akting kepalamu. Kami cemas karena Kyu tidak ada di dorm. Dan kami tidak tau kemana dia pergi." Kangin menjitak pelan kepala EunHyuk.

"Oh, magnae itu..."

"Kau tau kemana dia, hyung?" potong RyeoWook cepat. Semua member menatap EunHyuk penuh harap.

"Ish, apa-apaan sih? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Aku tidak menyembunyikan setan jelek itu." EunHyuk mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan hyung dan dongsaengnya.

"Tapi kau tau kan dia kemana? Kau terlihat tidak khawatir sama sekali." kejar Kangin.

"Aku tidak tau. Kyu juga tidak pamit padaku." jawab EunHyuk enteng. Dan itu semakin membuat mereka panik.

"Tapi sepertinya aku bisa menebak kemana dia." sambung EunHyuk dengan _gummy smile_nya.

"Kemana? Kemana?" seru mereka antusias.

"Aku yakin dia menemui SungMin hyung. Kalian seperti tidak tau KyuHyun saja." jawab EunHyuk yakin. Yakinlah sumpah, seperti dia menyakini bahwa dialah lead dancer di Super Junior. Seperti dia yakin angka berapapun dikali nol, hasilnya tetap nol. Seperti dia... *author cerewet, diem napa? -,-

Serentak mereka menepuk jidat saya (aw, sakit, oppa), ehem, menepuk jidat mereka masing-masing.

"Pabbo, kenapa tidak berpikir sampai kesana? Kalau menyangkut SungMin, magnae itu memang sering nekat. Aish, rugi kita mengkhawatirkannya sedemikian rupa." cetus Kangin kesal.

"Kau benar, hyung. Tapi setidaknya, sekarang kita tau KyuHyun kemana. Kita tidak perlu khawatir. Magnae itu pasti aman jika bersama SungMin hyung." desah SiWon lega. Tak sia-sia dia berdoa, KyuHyun ditemukan(?) di tempat yang aman dan bersama orang yang tepat.

"Aish, dasar evil. Merusak liburan kita saja." kata Ryeowook. Dia sangat lega sekarang. Meski diiringi omelan, tapi mereka semua lega karena adik bungsu mereka baik-baik saja.

"Padahal tadinya aku berniat lapor polisi." timpal DongHae lebay.

"Ah, kita bisa lega sekarang. Wookie, kau sudah siapkan sarapan? Aku lapar." kata ShinDong sambil beranjak ke dapur.

Sementara EunHyuk hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Seharusnya mereka sudah bisa menebak kemana perginya KyuHyun. Mereka tidak perlu panik berlebihan. Sepertinya sindirannya tadi malam sukses membuat si maniak game itu penasaran berat dan akhirnya menemui sang hyung yang telah berbagi kamar dengannya selama tujuh tahun itu. _Kalau penasaran, jujur saja, Cho. Tak perlu sok tenang begitu_._ Buktinya pagi-pagi kau sudah lenyap dan membuat mereka khawatir._ Batin EunHyuk geli. Lalu dia bergegas menuju meja makan. Tidak mau kehabisan jatah sarapannya.

.

.

KyuHyun berdiri di depan sebuah rumah megah. Dia hendak menekan bel ketika dilihatnya gerbang rumah itu sedikit terbuka. _Tidak dikunci?_ Pikirnya. Akhirnya KyuHyun memutuskan untuk masuk. Dia menyusuri halaman rumah yang dipenuhi tanaman. Membuat udara pagi itu semakin segar. Dan untuk kedua kalinya KyuHyun terpana heran ketika mendapati pintu depan rumah itu juga sedikit terbuka. _Kenapa SungMin hyung ceroboh sekali. Bagaimana kalau ada pencuri?_ batinnya sedikit khawatir. Dengan ragu-ragu, KyuHyun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam. Sepi sekali.

"Hyung?" panggilnya pelan. Tidak ada sahutan. Kemana para penghuni rumah ini? Bahkan dia tak melihat satupun pelayan. Padahal biasanya mereka berseliweran kesana kemari, sibuk mengurus beberapa keperluan. KyuHyun melangkahkan kakinya semakin ke dalam. Hm, hangat. Rumah ini dan segala sesuatu tentang SungMin memang selalu terasa hangat bagi KyuHyun. Dan sama seperti sebelumnya, saat inipun KyuHyun tak berhenti tersenyum ketika dua matanya menatap sebuah pigura besar yang dpajang di ruang depan rumah itu. Foto SungMin bersama kedua orangtua dan adik semata wayangnya. Di foto itu, hyung kesayangannnya itu terlihat begitu tampan dan berkilau. KyuHyun tak pernah bosan memandangi foto itu, sama seperti dia yang tak pernah bosan menatap SungMin hyungnya. Sejenak KyuHyun membiarkan dirinya terhanyut dalam lautan keindahan, sebelum sebuah suara yang sudah sangat dia kenal menembus indera pendengarannya. Keadaan rumah yang begitu sepi, membuat suara itu terdengar cukup jelas di telinga KyuHyun.

"Chagi, tahan sebentar, ne. Mungkin sedikit sakit, tapi oppa akan melakukannya dengan pelan. Tak perlu takut. Jangan menangis, ne?"

Mata KyuHyun membulat. WHAT?! Dia yakin dia tidak salah dengar. Itu memang suara SungMin dan dia yakin dia juga mendengar isakan seorang yeoja.

"Kenapa menangis? Tidak akan sakit, kok." kata SungMin lagi. Kali ini dengan nada sedikit merayu (?)

_WHAT THE HELL!_ _Apa yang sedang SungMin hyung lakukan di kamar itu?_ _Bercinta? Oh, tidak_! pikir KyuHyun. Kecemburuan dan pikiran mesumnya (?) muncul secara bersamaan. Bergegas dia menuju ke TKP dan dengan sangat tak sopan, dia menghempaskan dengan kasar daun pintu bercat putih itu.

"Kyu?! Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" seru SungMin. Terkejut setengah mati mendapati dongsaeng terdekatnya muncul di rumahnya.

KyuHyun terpaku melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Wajahnya memerah *chingudeul mikirin apa, hayo?* Di hadapannya kini terhidang (?) pemandangan yang cukup menakjubkan. Tiga orang yang sama-sama imut menatapnya cengo. Dua orang bocah berwajah setengah bule dan seorang namja asli _made in Korea_. Bola mata mereka mengerjap-ngerjap dan bibir semerah cherry mereka menganga lebar. Oke, lebih jelasnya, beginilah posisinya. Seorang yeoja cilik sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang, sedikit terisak, sementara SungMin sedang berlutut di depan yeoja cilik itu. Tangan kanannya memegang kapas dan tangan kirinya memegang sebotol alkohol. Di sebelah mereka, seorang namja cilik berdiri sambil memegang sebaskom air. Ketiga makhluk cute itu kini tengah menatap KyuHyun dengan bingung. KyuHyun menelan ludah. Sungguh, dia malu karena sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Ah, mian, hyung. Aku hanya ingin menemuimu. Dan mian, aku masuk tiba-tiba. Pintu depan tidak dikunci dan tadi aku mendengar suara-suara...ehem...mencurigakan dari kamar ini." KyuHyun nyengir salah tingkah.

SungMin tersenyum. "Kau pikir aku melakukan apa, hah? Dasar mesum." SungMin mengacak-acak rambut KyuHyun dengan sayang.

"Mereka siapa, hyung?" tunjuk KyuHyun pada dua makhluk mungil yang sekarang menatap KyuHyun waspada.

"Oh, mereka sepupuku dari pihak Eomma. Claire dan Kent. Mereka tinggal di London, sekarang orangtua mereka sedang berlibur ke Jeju dan menitipkan mereka di sini. Karena Eomma sedang ada bakti sosial di Busan, SungJin sedang camping bersama temannya, dan Appa sedang ada perjalanan bisnis bersama rekannya, maka terpaksa aku yang menjaga mereka. Karena itulah, kemarin Eomma meneleponku dan memintaku segera pulang. Eomma harus segera pergi, sementara dua makhluk itu sudah menunggu di bandara. Jadi aku harus menjemput mereka dan membawanya kemari. Siapa lagi coba yang menjaga mereka kalau bukan aku? Para pelayan juga sedang pulang kampung. Hah, untunglah aku sedang free." jelas SungMin panjang. Yeobo, minum dulu. Kau pasti lelah berbicara panjang lebar begitu. Sini, bersandar di pundak saya juga boleh. *author ditendang ke TPA.

"Oppa, lutut Claire masih sakit. Katanya oppa mau sembuhin." panggil yeoja cilik itu manja. Dia menatap KyuHyun dengan tatapan –jangan ganggu kami-. KyuHyun mencibir. Tidak sopan, ada orang yang lebih tua, bukannya menyapa, malah cuek. *Kyu, bukankah kau juga gak sopan? #ditabok Kyu.

"Hyung temannya SungMin hyung ya? Penyanyi juga?" kali ini namja cilik itu buka suara. Hah, dia masih lebih sopan daripada adiknya.

"Ne. Namaku Cho KyuHyun. Satu dari tiga vokalis utama di Super Junior." kata KyuHyun bangga.

"Cih, aku tidak menanyakan namamu. Dan aku juga tidak peduli apa posisimu." dengus si namja cilik berusia 7 tahun itu. Membuat KyuHyun sweatdrop. Dia menatap dua bocah itu garang. Apa-apaan mereka? Mau mengajak perang, eoh?

"Claire, Kent, jangan begitu. Sopanlah kepada yang lebih tua." tegur SungMin lembut. Dua bocah itu tersenyum manis. KyuHyun mendecih.

"Dan kau, Kyu. Jangan seperti itu. Mereka masih anak-anak."

KyuHyun hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar teguran SungMin.

"Kyu, duduklah disitu. Aku mau mengobati lutut Claire dulu."

KyuHyun duduk di sebuah kursi yang satu set dengan meja belajarnya. Dia menatap SungMin yang sedang mengobati luka Claire. Dengan lembut, SungMin menepuk-nepukkan kapas itu di lutut Claire sambil sesekali meniup lukanya. Ah, SungMin memang pandai merawat seseorang.

"Makanya, jangan nakal. Oppa kan sudah bilang, jangan naik-naik. Tapi kau tidak dengar, akhirnya jatuh, kan? Rasakan!" cibir namja cilik, Kent, sambil memeletkan lidahnya pada sang adik.

_Setuju_. Batin KyuHyun.

"Oppa, Kent oppa mencibirku. Dia suka melihat Claire jatuh. Hiks, Kent oppa jahat." adu Claire sambil memonyongkan bibirnya dan menatap SungMin penuh harap. Dalam hatinya, KyuHyun sewot.

"Uljima, chagi. Bagaimana, apa masih sakit?" tanya SungMin.

Claire menggeleng. Matanya berbinar cerah. "Sudah tidak sakit. Ah, oppa memang hebat. Gumawo, oppa. Saranghae~" Claire memeluk leher SungMin dengan erat. Kemudian..chup. Dia mengecup pipi SungMin sekilas sebelum kembali memeluk leher SungMin. KyuHyun mendelik. Genit sekali yeoja cilik itu, pikirnya. Dan dia semakin gusar ketika Claire menatapnya penuh kemenangan_. Apa-apaan kau, hah? Mau mengibarkan bendera perang? Mau mengajak bersaing? Ayo! Aku tidak takut_! _Yeoja dewasa saja aku tidak gentar, apalagi bocah ingusan sepertimu. Lihat saja, sekali tendang, aku akan menerbangkanmu ke Pluto_. KyuHyun balas menatap Claire dengan sengit. *hadeuh, Kyu. Anak kecil kok dilawan. Nyebut atuh, oppa. Kyu (deathglare mutlak) Diem lu, thor! Lagi emosi nih gue! *atut, peluk Minppa. *author dibunuh Kyu saat itu juga.

Dan sepanjang hari itu, terjadilah 'peperangan' antara KyuHyun vs duo liliput itu. Mereka saling berebut menarik perhatian SungMin. KyuHyun yang sudah terbiasa dimanjakan SungMin, tidak suka jika hyungnya itu memperhatikan orang lain selain dirinya. Dan dua bocah itu merasa tidak rela waktu mereka bersama hyung dan oppanya yang hanya sebentar itu menjadi semakin singkat karena kehadiran KyuHyun.

"Hyuuung, temani Kent main PS, ne? Hyung evil itu tidak sudi meminjamkan PSPnya pada Kent. Padahal Kent kan ingin main..."

"Oppaaaaa, boneka barbie Claire hilang. Huweeee. Oppa bantu cari ya?"

"Hyuuuung, kepalaku sedikit pusing. Pijitin ya?"

"Ish, oppa apaan sih? Minggir, Claire mau ajak Ming oppa cari boneka Claire yang hilang." Claire menarik KyuHyun menjauh dari SungMin.

"Eit, tidak bisa. Ming hyung sudah janji akan menemani oppa main PS." Kent menepuk pelan kepala Claire. Membuat yeoja cilik itu melotot tak terima.

"Kalian setan cilik, menyingkir! SungMin akan memijit kepalaku. Kalian main sendiri sana!" usir KyuHyun.

"Andwe! Pokoknya Ming oppa harus membantuku mencari barbie." Claire memeluk erat pinggang SungMin.

"Tidak. Ming hyung harus menemaniku main PS." tuntut Kent tidak mau kalah.

"Shireo! Pokoknya aku mau dipijit hyung! Tidak bisa tidak." teriak KyuHyun keras kepala. Mereka bertiga menarik-narik SungMin seperti sedang berlomba tarik tambang *oh, suamikuuu, kasian amat dirimu.

"Cukup!" bentak SungMin kesal. Kepalanya sudah sangat pusing mendengar rengekan mereka bertiga. Tubuhnya juga sakit ditarik kesana kemari.

Satu kata itu cukup mampu membuat ketiga makhluk manja itu terpaku sejenak. Tapi tak lama kemudian, mereka kembali merengek. Aish, dasar makhluk bebal.

"Hyung, temani Kent, ne?"

"Oppa, bantu Claire mencari barbie, ne?"

"Hyung, pijit kepalaku ya? Sepertinya kemarin aku berlatih terlalu keras, sehingga sekarang kepalaku pusing. Pijatan hyung sangat enak dan selalu mampu membuat pusingku hilang. Ya? Ya?" rayu KyuHyun sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak SungMin.

"Ih, oppa evil apaan sih? Kalau pusing, tidur saja sana." ketus Claire.

"Apa katamu? Dasar yeoja genit!" KyuHyun melotot geram.

"Oppa juga genit." cibir Claire.

"Kalian mulai lagi. Sudah! Aku tak peduli. Aku lelah." SungMin bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke kamar. Dia benar-benar pusing. Tapi sialnya, mereka tidak menyerah begitu saja.

"Hyuuuung, aku lapar. Buatkan makanan, dong."

"Hyuuung, bagaimana cara men_setting_ kaset ini ke dalam bahasa Inggris? Kent tidak mengerti..."

"Pabbo, begitu saja tidak mengerti. Cari di _subtittle_, bocah!"

"Diam kau, hyung jelek!"

"Oppaaaa, Claire kebelet pipis..."

"Aish, apaan sih? Pipis sendiri sana!"

"Hyuuunggg, kau mau es cream tidak? Aku belikan ya?"

"Ya hyuuung, aku juga mau."

"Claire juga mau. Yang rasa strawberry."

"Aku tidak menawarimu, liliput manja!"

"Hyuung, katanya Mommy dan Daddy membawa banyak oleh-oleh. Nanti Kent kasih satu deh buat hyung.."

"Oppa, apakah oppa lelah? Claire pijitin ya?"

"Hyuuung..."

"Oppaaaa..."

Dan begitulah. Sepanjang hari itu, rumah itu menjadi sangat gaduh dengan teriakan yang bersahut-sahutan yang kadang diselingi dengan saling cela. Sementara seorang namja manis terlihat sedang memijit-mijit pelipisnya jenuh. Seharian ini dia hampir tidak bisa bernafas karena ulah tiga makhluk itu. Mereka terus saja berteriak-teriak, meminta ini itu, mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi.

_Hadeuh, bisa pecah kepalaku kalau begini terus_, pikir SungMin frustrasi. Dia sudah cukup lelah menghadapi makhluk-makhluk manja itu.

"Claire, Kent, ini sudah sore. Cepat mandi dan berkemas. Besok Mommy dan Daddy kalian akan pulang, kan? Nanti hyung/oppa akan membantu kalian. Dan kau, Kyu, pulanglah ke dorm. Meski tadi aku sudah memberitahu Kangin hyung kalau kau ada disini, mereka pasti tetap mencemaskanmu."

"Nanti saja, hyung. Aku masih ingin disini. Lagipula, besok masih libur, kan?" kata KyuHyun sambil rebahan di kasur _King Size_ milik SungMin. Kemudian dia mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik sebuah pesan.

SungMin memutar bola matanya. Dongsaengnya ini memang sangat susah diatur.

**-Other place-**

Seorang namja kurus tersenyum simpul ketika dia membaca sebuah pesan yang dia terima beberapa menit yang lalu.

_From : EvilKyu_

_Hyuk, sampaikan pada yang lain. Hari ini aku bermalam bersama SungMin._

EunHyuk nyengir. Dia membiarkan pikiran liarnya berfantasi kemana-mana.

**-Back to SungMin's house-**

"Claire, Kent, cepat mandi sana. Keburu malam." suruh SungMin lagi.

"Oppa, mandiin ya?" pinta Claire. Sontak membuat ketiga namja itu menampakkan ekspresi berbeda-beda. SungMin mengerjap-ngerjap cengo, Kent memasang tampang –dasar manja-, dan KyuHyun langsung bangun dari rebahannya dan menatap horror pada Claire. Yeoja itu mencoba merayu SungMin, eoh? *Kyu lebay.

"Cih, di rumah juga kau mandi sendiri. Malah sok-sokan berendam dengan aroma therapy seperti yang biasanya dilakukan Mommy." cibir Kent muak.

SungMin berdehem. Ya, meskipun masih kecil dan belum ada apa-apanya (maksudnya? *author mesum), tapi makhluk mungil di hadapannya ini tetaplah seorang yeoja.

"Claire, oppa mengerti mungkin kau terbiasa dimandikan Mommymu. Tapi sekarang, karena Mommymu sedang tidak ada, Claire mandi sendiri saja, ya. Bukankah kemarin Claire juga mandi sendiri? Oppa hanya menyiapkan airnya. Bisa kan?" tutur SungMin memberi pengertian. Ah, oppa, kau memang baik. *SungMin gak mau liat bodi yeoja lain, selain bodi saya, istrinya yang manis ini #plak, disate pumpkins.

Claire mengangguk, meski sebenarnya dia kecewa karena niatnya bermanja-manja pada oppa manisnya lenyaplah sudah. *Ih, masih kecil udah siapa ya? –ngelirik Hyuk. *Hyuk keselek pisang.

"Anak pintar. Ini pakaianmu. Cepat mandi dan jangan bermain air, nanti kau masuk angin." SungMin mengusap pelan rambut Claire sambil menyerahkan satu setel piyama pink kecil bermotif telinga kelinci.

"Kau juga sebaiknya segera mandi, Kent. Kau bisa memakai kamar mandi di kamar sebelah." SungMin menoleh ke arah Kent yang sedang menyiapkan piyamanya, kemudian berjalan ke luar. SungMin tersenyum kecil. Sekarang hanya tinggal KyuHyun dan SungMin yang ada di kamar itu.

"Hyung..."

"Ne?"

"Tidak ingin bertanya kenapa aku kesini?"

"Tidak perlu. Karena aku sudah tau apa alasannya. Kau merasa penasaran karena tiba-tiba Eomma memanggilku pulang bahkan mengutus sopir untuk menjemputku. Ditambah aku tidak kembali ke dorm. Dan pesan yang kukirimkan pada Wookie pasti semakin membuatmu bertanya-tanya. Kau ingin tau ada apa sebenarnya, karena itu kau pergi menemuiku. Apa ada yang salah, tuan Cho?"

KyuHyun tersenyum. Tujuh tahun sekamar, membuat mereka saling memahami dan mengerti jalan pikiran masing-masing. "Kau benar, hyung. Aku memang penasaran. Apalagi EunHyuk menyinggung soal pernikahan dan sempat menyindirku. Aku jadi gelisah. Akhirnya, pagi-pagi sekali, sebelum hyungdeul bangun, aku kemari. Menemuimu dan bertanya langsung padamu."

"Sekarang kau sudah tau jawabannya. Eomma hanya memintaku menjaga mereka, bukan bicara soal pernikahan. Mana mungkin seperti itu. Kau bahkan tau, itu pantangan di manajemen kita. Katamu kau jenius, Kyu? Tapi kenapa berpikir sependek itu?" SungMin terkikik geli.

KyuHyun cemberut. Tapi dia merasa lega. Ketakutannya tidak terbukti. Meski dua makhluk yang dijaga SungMin itu sangat menyebalkan, tapi setidaknya, itu masih jauh lebih baik daripada mendengar berita pernikahan SungMin.

"Ah, aku akan mengemasi barang-barang Claire dan Kent. Besok orangtua mereka pulang. Kudengar mereka akan langsung terbang ke Jepang. Melanjutkan liburan disana." SungMin beranjak berdiri, mengambil koper, dan mulai mengemasi barang-barang kedua sepupu imutnya itu.

"Mau kubantu, hyung?" tanya KyuHyun. Dia berjongkok di depan SungMin.

SungMin mengangkat kepala. Apa dia tak salah dengar? Seorang Cho KyuHyun yang sangat cuek, evil, dan tak pernah peduli pada orang, menawarkan bantuan padanya? Oh, telinganya pasti sedang bermasalah.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, hyung. Aku benar-benar serius ingin membantumu." KyuHyun mengibaskan tangannya. Sebenarnya hanya sedang menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Oh, hati siapa yang tidak akan bergejolak manakala menatap mata foxy itu? *bahkan sayapun tak lagi sanggup bangkit karena terlanjur tenggelam dalam mata indah SungMin oppa. *eaaaaa

"Ah, gumawo, Kyu." SungMin tersenyum manis.

"Yaaaa, kenapa oppa evil pegang-pegang barang Claire?" seru Claire yang baru selesai mandi. *aish, dasar yeoja penganggu KyuMin moment.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku hanya sedang membantu SungMin hyung mengemasi barang-barangmu. Dasar tidak tau terima kasih!" sembur KyuHyun pedas.

"Claire, chagi. Jangan begitu, Kyu oppa telah banyak membantu oppa. Berterimakasihlah padanya. Kemarilah, apa kau juga ingin membantu kami?" panggil SungMin lembut.

Claire melangkah menghampiri SungMin dan KyuHyun, kemudian turut memasukkan beberapa barangnya ke dalam koper. Tak lama kemudian, Kent menyusul masuk dan turut berkemas.

.

KyuHyun melongokkan kepalanya di ambang pintu. Dia baru kembali dari supermarket, membeli beberapa camilan. Saar dia kembali, rumah sudah sangat sepi. Dia berpikir, SungMin dan duo liliput itu pasti berada di kamar.

"Hyung?" panggilnya pelan, tapi masih sanggup didengar SungMin. Saat ini SungMin sedang berbaring di tempat tidur, sementara Claire dan Kent sudah terlelap di sampingnya. Claire tidur menghadap SungMin, tangan kecilnya memeluk pinggang SungMin dengan erat, seolah tak mengijinkan oppa imutnya pergi kemana-mana. Sementara Kent tidur terlentang di sebelah kiri Claire dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. SungMin mengisyaratkan KyuHyun untuk masuk. KyuHyun melangkah masuk dan dia merasa sedikit cemburu (?) ketika melihat bagaimana posisi tidur Claire. Ternyata yeoja cilik itu sama posesifnya dengannya. KyuHyun merebahkan tubuhnya di samping kanan SungMin. Untung kasur itu cukup besar, sehingga muat untuk mereka berempat.

"Tidurlah, Kyu. Aku lelah. Dan kau juga pasti lelah." lirih SungMin.

KyuHyun meletakkan dagunya di pundak SungMin yang memunggunginya. Sedetik kemudian, dia telah mendengar hembusan nafas SungMin yang begitu teratur, menandakan dia sudah terlelap. KyuHyun tau, hyungnya itu akan cepat terlelap jika dia lelah. KyuHyun sadar, hari ini dia telah bertingkah sangat kekanakan. KyuHyun tidak apa-apa jika ada yang mengalahkannya di olimpiade Matematika. Dia juga tidak keberatan jika ada yang berkata suaranya bukan yang terbagus di Super Junior. Dan dia juga tak akan peduli jika banyak orang menilai, kemampuan _dance_nya masih belum sempurna. Untuk beberapa hal, tidak masalah jika bukan dia yang pertama. Tapi untuk urusan diperhatikan dan dimanjakan SungMin, KyuHyun selalu ingin jadi pemenang pertama dan satu-satunya. Dia tidak mau disaingi oleh siapapun. Untuk hal yang satu ini, KyuHyun tidak sudi berbagi dengan siapapun. Dan untuk itu, KyuHyun akan melakukan segala cara. Dia ingin SungMin hanya memperhatikannya, memanjakannya. Hanya dirinya. Bukan orang lain. Tidak peduli orang akan menyebutnya apa, asal SungMin memperhatikannya, memanjakannya, selalu ada untuknya, itu sudah cukup bagi KyuHyun. Egois? Kekanakan? Posesif? Begitulah. Itulah Cho KyuHyun. Sangat evil, sangat kasar, tapi juga sangat manja. Dan hanya ada satu orang yang sanggup dan tahan menghadapi seorang Cho KyuHyun. Siapa lagi kalau bukan uri aegyo prince, Lee SungMin.

**Fin~~**


End file.
